sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sky Episode 17 / Transcript
It’s been a few days since Catastrophe punished Loo for his actions as Voide was trying to read a book in his room. He looked out of the window, but he saw nothing, nothing than the night sky. Not even stars were visible. “Trees. The shadows of trees.” He mumbled and closed the book. He stood up and put the book back in its place. He then put his hand on his desk and sighed. “This is totally stupid.” He mumbled. “I need to let it go already.” He added in a serious tone and turned around. He looked at the lamb above him. “He was with a girl, wasn’t he?” He sighed. “A Guardian Angel too.” He mumbled calmly. “She sure can’t deal with it properly.” He then looked around for a while and started thinking. “She will talk to me. She has to.” He added in a serious tone and turned off the lights. OPENING The next day, the girls were still at school, when Sapphire tried her best to force Diamond showing her the solutions of their homework. “Sapphire. I’ve told you many times already. I’m not going to show you the solutions.” Diamond replied strictly. “Why didn’t you make the work anyway?” Emerald wondered curiously. “I… uh had things to do.” Sapphire coughed. “Important things, I suggest?” Emerald further asked and sounded like she tried to tease Sapphire. “Very important things an Aomizu has to do, indeed.” Sapphire agreed with Emerald. “Now, can you show me your work?” She wondered with a smile. “No.” Emerald answered short and put on her loafers. “Ah well. Not that I expected anything else.” Sapphire mumbled a little upset. “But you sounded like you expected something else.” Diamond replied calmly. “It’s always worth a shot.” Sapphire agreed with her words. “I still have time to do something at least.” Sapphire added determined and put out her books. “By the way, Diamond. You said you wanted to help your grandmother today?” Emerald wondered as the girls walked along the hallway. “That’s true. She’s at the castle’s courtyard today and I’ll be heading there right after school.” Diamond nodded in agreement. “The courtyard?” Sapphire wondered surprised. “What’s your grandmother doing at the courtyard?” “She’ll be helping out at the rose garden.” Diamond explained calmly. “She had always loved flowers and I want to help her helping others.” Diamond added with a smile. “Ah, that seems nice.” Emerald said smiling. “If you don’t mind, we’d join you later as well.” She suggested and smiled at Sapphire, who nodded in agreement. “That sounds like a great idea.” Diamond says happily and smiled. “And maybe we bring Ruby and other with us. We don’t want them to feel left alone, do we?” Sapphire suggested and slightly giggled. “We need to strengthen our bonds as friends to become stronger as a team.” Emerald pointed out. “Alright, then it is decided.” Diamond nodded. Then, the bell rang and Sapphire stepped back. “Oh no! I couldn’t even do the homework now!” She shouted in surprise. “Let’s… let’s get in the classroom!” Emerald rolled her eyes and grabbed Diamond’s hand. Together, the three headed towards their classroom. Diamond was walking around the town in order to meet up with her grandmother at the courtyard of the Feather Castle, just like she told her friends earlier that day. She was at the Feather Plaza as she was surprised from behind. “Do you feel lost or guilty?” A familiar voice asked. Diamond stepped back in surprise and looked around. She looked up a castle wall and spotted Voide, who glared at the sky beneath the castle. He slightly looked down to her. “It’s you!” Diamond shouted surprised and grabs her Color Commune. “Wait with that. I’m here to talk.” Voide said calmly and jumped down the wall. “To talk?” Diamond wondered confused. She looked at him for a few seconds and then put away the Commune. “Then talk.” She mumbled carefully. Instead of talking with her, Voide glared at the worried girl for a second and nodded at himself. “W-what did you mean with that… that question?” Diamond mumbled carefully, referring to his first question. “Loo.” Voide said shortly. “You feel guilty for what happened the other day. That’s why you seem lost. And probably feel lost.” He added with a quite caring voice. Diamond took a deep breath. She didn’t think this conversation would go so calm and understanding. “I was told he was teasing to protect himself. I didn’t think…” Diamond said in an uneasy tone. “We used to tease each other. But that was something different.” Voide mumbled surprised by her statement. “This matter is more important than the question if he was a member of the team or not. Even though he has never been a warrior, so he wasn’t.” Voide added in a confident tone. “To me at least.” He added in a calm and serious tone. Hearing his reply, Diamond’s eyes got slightly wider and she put her hands at her chest. “It hurts.” She mumbled with a quite hurt voice. “A lot” She added and a tear was running down her cheeks. Voide looks at her for a second and takes a deep breath. Then, we approaches her and puts his hand on her shoulder. “You need to stop thinking it was your fault.” He said in a quite caring tone. “It was not your fault. Neither his.” He added calmly. “But you could have done nothing to prevent it.” Voide stepped back and looked at the fountain of the Feather Plaza. In the same moment, he spotted the other girls getting closer to them. “She said courtyard, right? Like courtyard of the castle.” Ruby wondered curiously. “There’s only one castle and only one courtyard in this town.” Sapphire joked, but sounded very serious when she said it. “What is a former nurse doing at the courtyard anyway?” Topaz asked in a curious tone. “Former nurse?” Ruby mumbled surprised. “After she stopped working, Shirosora Kumiko started to help out all around the town.” Emerald explained calmly. “Didn’t Diamond tell you she was heading to her grandmother right after school?” Amber wondered curiously and sounded quite confused. “Yeah. Why?” Sapphire wondered and looked at Amber. “Because… Well, I’m seeing her.” Amber mumbled confused. “Where? Where?” Ruby looks around and spots Diamond as well. But he also spotted Voide. “But… she isn’t alone, is she?” She wondered concerned. “No, she is not. Let’s hurry.” Emerald nodded and then the girls started running. Voide sighed and looked at Diamond, who was trying to calm down. “I guess that means the talk is over.” He mumbled unpleased and turned around. “Excuse me?” Diamond wondered a little confused. “Don’t get me wrong. I like nature, any nature, and would like to spend some time without doing anything. But if I do, I’ll be next. And I really want to see my family again.” Voide said with a gentle smile and summoned a Ball of Darkness. “Are you going to play the role now?” Diamond wondered giggling and seemed to be less worried about the situation. “What role?” Voide wondered a little confused. “You are so much calmer than the other times we got to meet you.” Diamond explained with a smile. “The older brother role.” She added with a peaceful voice. “Hm.” Voide slightly smiled and tossed the ball away from him. “Diamond!” The girls shouted as they saw the transforming monster. Diamond nodded and turned to the others. “Everyone!” She shouted and approached them. “Are you alright? You seem alright. But why do you keep chatting with our enemies?” Sapphire wondered in a serious tone but was obviously worried. “I’m fine.” She said confident. “Let’s take care of that monster!” Ruby said determined and put out her Commune. “Magical Rainbow Paint Over!” The girls transformed together, “Our powers to protect the colors! We are the Guardian Angels Of The Sky!” and posed before charging at the Katahowa. “But seriously, Whitney. Stop chatting with our villains.” Saffron said in a serious tone. “Can we focus on the monster for now?” Whitney suggested quite unpleased. “I’m just saying.” Saffron muttered impressed slightly laughed. “Alright then, everyone.” Crimson said determined and started attacking the Katahowa with some punches, and Cure Sienna attacked it with some kicks. “I’m surprised. That is a strong monster. And that even though that Katahowa isn’t possessing anything.” Cyan said quite impressed as she landed on the ground after punching the monster. “The monster takes their power from the one who summons them.” Azure mumbled remembering and looked at Voide. But as she was about to attack him, Whitney shouted, “Wait!” and hugged Azure in order to stop her from attacking Voide. “Woah, woah. Whitney.” Azure said confused. “Alright, wait!” Whitney said serious. “I will freeze the Katahowa and then you have time to defeat it!” She suggested determined and nodded at the others. “Well, that sounds like a plan.” Sienna nodded and agreed with Whitney. And so did all of the other girls. Whitney then pointed at the Katahowa and shouted, “Feel, White Freeze!” and sparkles stopped the movement of the monster. “Now’s time.” She said calmly. “I’ll do that!” Cyan said determined and called, “Spin, natural colored sphere!” She summons three circles which start shining and as she throws them at the Katahowa, she shouts; “Collide, Green Circle!” The attack purifies the Katahowa and the colors have been restored again. Crimson sighed and looked at Whitney. “Saffron is right, you know.” She said strictly.” I know. I will remember next time.” Whitney nodded and turned around. However, while the girls were fighting the Katahowa, Voide has disappeared. After the girls transformed back, Emerald went over to Diamond. “What did you even talk about?” She wondered in a caring tone. “It seemed quite peaceful.” She added calmly. “Yeah. I was quite surprised by it.” Amber agreed. However, Diamond just took a deep breath and sighed. “He told me to stop feeling guilty.” Diamond said calmly and looked down. “Stop feeling guilty.” Ruby repeated calmly. “But you’re still hurt, aren’t you?” Emerald wondered and got closer to Diamond. Diamond looked up. She tried to remain calm, but couldn’t help but crying. She fell into Emerald’s arms, who held her tight and slightly smiled. “It’s alright.” She whispered. “At least you are talking about it. Somehow.” Sapphire sighed with a smile and patted her head. “Ah. Well. I want to help too but how…” Ruby stayed behind with Topaz and Amber with mixed feelings. “It’s alright Ruby.” Topaz said calmly and nodded at her. “That’s what you need childhood friends for.” She added. “Yeah. It would get too much if we interrupted them now.” Amber agreed with Topaz. “At least let her know that I care as well then.” Ruby mumbled unpleased by their response. “By the way, what did he say just before we got here?” Emerald wondered curiously and Diamond slightly smiled. “Well…” she said calmly. A few minutes before the girls arrived at the Feather Plaza, Voide and Diamond have talked with each other very peacefully. “I don’t understand.” Diamond mumbled. “What don’t you understand?” Voide wondered and let out a sigh. “Why did you come to talk to me in the first place?” She explained calmly. “The feeling of guilt.” Voide muttered. “To be honest, I had to talk. I just chose you to listen to me.” He explained calmly and didn’t seem to regret his decision. Diamond then started to giggle. “But you never said anything about yourself. You only told me to stop feeling guilty.” Diamond put at her back and tilted her head. “How should I do it?” Voide mumbled “How should I talk about my worries? How am I supposed to tell his family he won’t return?” Voide mumbled calmly. Diamond looked up to him in surprise. “And there’s nothing I can do to prevent it.” He added. “I want to save him!” Diamond suddenly shouted and sounded very determined. Surprised by her confession, Voide slightly laughed. “If it turns out that you can actually beat the eternal darkness, then you can do that.” He added calmly. ENDING Category:Transcripts